


Forgive and Forget

by AgentRose22



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Donut is a good bff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing, a bit occ sorry, there wasn't enough fics for this paring for my liking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRose22/pseuds/AgentRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Doc's sort of boyfriend O'mally disappears before the end of college without even a goodbye, everyone thinks the worst, a few months on and Doc has a job and has seemingly moved on with his life, until a certain missing person breaks into his apartment and expects a warm welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive and Forget

Sunlight peeked in through plain white blinds, to slightly lighten the neat purple room,  
brown eyes flicked open bleary and tired, before the man's brain began to question how had he ended up in his room.  
Frank DuFresne, or Doc as his friends called him,  
had come in late from work at the hospital that night,  
tired brown eyes flicking over his desolate apartment as he shifted off his coat and placed it on one of the hooks at his door, he frowned slightly as his phone buzzed in his pocket indicating he had a message, he slumped down onto his old worn out sofa and kicked off his shoes, before checking his phone.  
Donut's smiling face lit up his screen, under it a message that read 'too bad you had to work late tonight, we can hang out tomorrow instead okay?' along with a bunch of emojis and kisses in a style that was so typical of his best friend.  
Doc's lips quirked into a slight smile, just the small friendly message from Donut had brightened his day immensely and the promise of meeting up the next day even more so,  
'sure thing, looking forward to it buddy!' Doc typed, before settling more onto his sofa.

He probably would have drifted off to sleep, if it hadn't been for his bedroom door slamming open, which jolted him from his relaxed demeanour, he whipped his head around to confront the source of the noise, but was stopped in his tracks when he saw who was lounging against the door frame of his room casually, as if they hadn't slammed it open.  
Doc's boyfriend O'mally, who had disappeared a few months back in college, before the year had ended, there was no goodbye, no break up, not even a text,  
O'mally had left without a trace, there were rumours he left to join a gang of some sort, but that just blended together with all the others that included, him cheating on Doc, suicide or put in prison, no one knew the real reason, and a few weeks ago any acquaintances O'mally had, had all given up on seeing him again, well at least Doc had.  
So to say the doctor in training was a little bit shocked to see his missing boyfriend, standing before him, with messy bed hair wearing nothing but a pare of black boxers, was an understatement.

“O'mally?” Doc gaped, stuck in between angry and relieved, his heart pounding rapidly behind his rib cage as his mind went blank,  
and what did O'mally do, he smirked and walked up to the internally panicking doctor and wrapped an arm around his neck casually, pulling him in for a kiss, “miss me you fool?” he asked quirking a dark eyebrow as he got closer to what he had missed for months,  
Doc seemed to break out of his mild panic attack at O'mally's voice and he flung himself from the others grip, breathing like he had just ran a marathon.  
He put as much distance between himself and O'mally as he could, levelling the dark haired man with a glare, “what the heck O'mally, you disappear for months and don't tell me where your going, and then you break into my apartment and ask me if I missed you?!” Doc yelled hysterically, “I thought you were dead, everyone thought you were dead!”.

O'mally frowned, he hadn't meant to be away for so long, but there was some complications with what he was doing that made him need to stay away longer than expected, even though all he had wanted to do was to have his Doc back in his arms once more,  
“Frankie, please, I'll explain everything” he pleaded, which was rare for O'mally,  
Doc turned to face him, tears welling up in his vision, “explain, now” he hissed.  
O'mally sighed slumping down on the sofa, an arms length away from Doc, “you know I have a lot of siblings correct?” O'mally asked,  
Doc nodded biting his lip nervously,  
“well I found out that Sig, my brother was sent to prison, for something to do with arsenal, lets just say it wasn't pretty, so I decided I would support my family by going with them to see him, turns out, he managed to break out of prison and is on the run, my family were distraught, I had to stay”.

Doc listened intently, “and you didn't tell me you were leaving because...?”  
O'mally sighed agitatedly rubbing his temple, “you were at college that day and I figured you wouldn't miss me for twenty four hours, and I couldn't get a message to you because we were all on a man hunt for my stupid brother”,  
Doc frowned playing with his hands on his lap, “did you find him in the end?” he asked curiously,  
O'mally shook his head, “as stupid as he was to get caught the first time, he made sure to cover his tracks with his second getaway” he hummed.  
Doc nodded thoughtfully, “I understand, but I wish you had told me before you left” he sighed,  
seeing Doc seem to relax a bit filled O'mally with relief, “yeah I wish I had told you, but I'm also glad I didn't, your stupid caring self would have come after me, and it was dangerous enough with just me and my family being involved”.  
Doc blushed slightly not denying that he would have gone after O'mally,  
the two just sat in silence for a few minuets,  
until O'mally cleared his throat and asked, “so am I forgiven?”.  
Doc seemed to ponder on this for a second, before launching himself at the older man, and burring his head into O'mally's neck, “just promise not to leave me again” he pleaded, grasping onto O'mally's shoulders to remind himself that O'mally was really there.  
“I won't leave, I promise” O'mally soothed, tilting the brunets head back softly so that he could pull him into a heart wrenching kiss,  
the two of them had stayed there for a while,  
Doc refusing to leave O'mally's lap in fear of him disappearing for another six months, so there he stayed, letting O'mally do with him as he pleased. 

Doc's eyes widened and he was about to jump up from his bed in search of O'mally, when he felt two thin arms curl around his waist possessively and lips against the shell of his ear,  
“you can't get away from me that easily” O'mally purred,  
Doc blushed, leaning back into the dark haired man's embrace as he felt himself calm down and slowly slip back down into unconsciousness,  
until there was a knock at the door,  
Doc turned and nuzzled into O'mally's chest, every fibre of his being telling him to ignore the noise and go back to sleep,  
O'mally let out a grumble and pulled the doctor closer hoping whoever was knocking at the door would get the message and piss off.  
The fourth time the person knocked, Doc blinked his eyes open once more and went to move off of the bed to answer the door,  
only to have O'mally drag him back,  
“Mally please, they won't leave till I answer” Doc whined.  
O'mally shook his head, “they'll get the idea eventually” he sighed into Doc's hair,  
Doc stopped struggling and got comfortable again, but when there was the familiar rattle of keys in the lock Doc bolted up in bed and covered his face with his hands, “oh god Donut!” he yelped, hastily moving around the room, to pull on some clothes, once he had secured a pare of boxers and a t-shirt he turned back to O'mally and made a lip locking gesture as he slunk out of the room, O'mally rolled his eyes, but waited until Doc had closed the door, before walking over to the door and pressing his ear to it, curious to know who Doc had over this early.

Doc shoved the door closed, making sure that his now unwanted house guest didn't see O'mally lurking inside his purple themed room, to his relief Donut was just entering his apartment as he closed the door, “Donut, I told you that key was for emergencies only” he stated crossing his arms,  
Donut grinned “sorry for waking you Doc, I did tell you we were gonna hang out today, and it is now half two in the afternoon” the man in pink pouted “what are you doing sleeping in so late?, I get that you were tired from work but usually you don't...” Donut trailed off as he spotted something on Doc's neck, “is that a hickie?” he asked with a wide grin placing a hand on his hip.  
The doctor blushed covering his neck with his hand instinctively “no I just banged my neck whilst working and got a bruise” he stammered even though he knew it was no use,  
Donut raised an eyebrow “sure it is, who's the lucky guy?” he asked eyeing the door,  
Doc pouted and avoided looking at the man in pink,  
“it can't be anyone from the hospital, you would have told me if anyone from work took your fancy, hmm is it someone from our group?” Donut rambled,  
Doc blushed, finding the floor very interesting all of a sudden.

But that's when Donut began to say names, “Caboose?, no pretty sure him and Church are at it, Tucker?, no you wouldn't, Lopez?..maybe, please tell me its not Locus or Felix”,  
Doc bit his lip, as much as he wanted to tell Donut, he knew he would go into protective best friend mode and either give O'mally a good telling off, or call Sarge to bring his shotgun.  
“well whoever the lucky guy is, I'm happy for you buddy, its good to see you moving on from O'mally” Donut beamed,  
Doc flinched at the name, knowing what would happen before it even did,  
as the door to his bedroom slammed open once more,  
and O'mally pulled Doc against him, “who the hell says he's moving on?” the man asked.  
Donut's face dropped in seconds, emotions flicked over his face in record speed, shock, confusion, worry and then anger, “O'mally, what the hell are you doing back here mister?, we all thought you were dead!” he yelled.  
Doc mentally bashed his head against a wall, Donut's voice was so shrill and loud, the whole Red floor of their apartment now knew O'mally was back and probably the Blue floor too,  
he could imagine Sarge grabbing his shotgun, and Lopez bolting all of the locks on his door,  
“Look Donut, its okay we've made up, it was all a big misunderstanding, he had a family crisis and was unable to contact me and also by poor judgement thought it was wise not to” Doc explained.

Donut shot O'mally a look that was between a scowl and a pout, “well if Doc has forgiven you then I'll have to find a way, but the others probably won't be as easy to sway as me, since I'm more bendy” Donut smiled slightly,  
O'mally snorted at the use of words,  
and Doc shot him a look that said 'you've been gone a few months, yet you forgot about Donut's innuendos',  
O'mally cleared his throat and straightened up slightly “no one from your group has ever really liked me anyway, I don't see what difference it will make, I only care what Doc thinks of me anyway” he sighed.  
Doc blushed at this with a smile,  
Donut shrugged, “when your right, your right, anyways rain check on hanging out Doc?” he asked making his way towards the door,  
Doc smiled kindly “of course, I'll text you or just walk down the hall and ask”,  
Donut nodded and stepped out of the apartment with a cheery wave “bye guys!” he called closing the door.

But the commotion didn't end there, the door to the apartment next to Doc's opened and Donut's voice called “Grif, Simmons, O'mally's back!”  
“we are aware of that, one, the walls are hella thin so we could hear you really clearly over there, and two, we heard them having make up sex last night” a deep sleepy voice stated monotonely,  
another door opened and someone groaned, “creo que todos escuchamos haciendo el tango horizontal anoche, sobre todo cuando uno de ellos estaba gimiendo como una estrella porno”,  
Doc blushed and gripped O'mally's arm, he wasn't fluent in Spanish, but he knew what some of those words were, so he pulled O'mally back into bed, hoping to sleep through the embarrassment, and preying that he was dreaming, when the last thing he heard was a shot gun being loaded, and someone yelling, “Grif if you don't stop making fake sexual noises you won't be making any real ones in the near future!”,  
Doc just shut his eyes and buried his face into O'mally's chest, hoping it would all go away by tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad for not writing much and since its half term here I made myself sit down and write mindless drabble,  
> there wasn't a lot of fics for this paring, and I quite like the two of them together so I thought I would write a quick  
> oneshot, I really hope you liked it, again only constructive criticism if any please, thank you x 
> 
> Lopez translation: I think we all heard them doing the horizontal tango last night, especially when one of them was moaning like a porn star


End file.
